


Not Just Motion Sickness

by trash_floof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Sucks, Cute, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Pidge and Kieth are buddies I just love them too much, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Vomiting, alteans are only mentioned, kinda graphic, not to bad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_floof/pseuds/trash_floof
Summary: Hunk can't be sick. It's just like normal! He'll get back to the castle and it'll be better- right?(DON'T MIND THE STUPID NOTES LOL)
Relationships: Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	Not Just Motion Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh this sucks pretty bad but I'm still learning. I've recently gotten into anime. I. Am. Addicted. I've watched The Promised Neverland, Mha, Demon Slayer, Haikyuu and I'm currently watching HxH. They were all AMAZING. Alright gremlins. I hope you have a good day! ❤️

On the other side of the line retching came through it. "Aw Hunk groossss." Pidge covered her mouth. "You ok buddy?" Lance's voice sounded though the coms. Hunk sighed and said, "Yeah. But I think I'm done with flying today... We've been out here for HOURS, Shiro." Shiro answered to everyones delight, "Ok fine. We can be done. Wash up and relax you've all earned it. Good work today." Cheering from Keith, Lance and Pidge rung through Hunks pounding head. 

Am I sick? He thought, Usually motion sickness makes him nauseous. It doesn't make his head hurt. Nah. I can't be sick. There's nothing to catch in space. 

They all boarded off there lions. Lance immediately went over to tease Kieth about his helmet hair. Hunk would have stopped them if he wasn't getting dizzy spells whenever he stepped. 

Lance went to his room after his daily dose of teasing Kieth. BEST part of his day. He showered, got dressed and started heading to the kitchen to see if Hunk was cooking anything. And then he saw him running doubled over to the bathrooms. Oh no. 

Don'trhrowuponthefloordontthrowuponthefloordontthrowuponthefloorfontthrowuponthefloor- Hunk was chanting this all the way to the bathroom. He threw open the doors, reached the toilet and released his entire stomach. He was crying. Why was this happening! I'm out of my lion! I hate this- and then there was a hand. Lance. 

He placed his hand on Hunk's back rubbing circles into it. "It's ok buddy. Just let it out. I don't think this is motion sickness..." Once Hunk was done Lance touched his best friends for head. "God Hunk your scorching! Definitely not motion sickness." Hunk lifted his head off of his arm, "Sorry." Lance looked at him quickly, "Hey man, there's nothing to be sorry for. Everyone gets sick. Let's get you into bed and you can sleep for as long as you want. You look exhausted." Hunk gave a small smile. 

They stood and Lance offered Hunk medicine which Hunk gladly took. And he was soon knocked out on his bed. Lance left a bucket next to his bed, a glass of water and his phone just incase he needed something, he could text him. 

Lance walked out of the room washed his hands and arrived at the kitchen. Pidge, Kieth, Shiro, Coran and Allura 

(Frick her. I just need her there because she exists🤜👸) 

were sitting at the dinner table green food goo in front of them. Lance sat down in his place. "Where's Hunk?" Pidge looked over not to see her friend and worried. "He has a fever. He's sleeping now. It wasn't just motion sickness." He shrugged. Shiro felt bad... He must have been feeling like that all day. "Sorry, I should have noticed sooner and stopped. He asked a bunch of times for a break and I didn't listen." Lance put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't apologize to me. Once we're done we can go check on him." Pidge and Kieth started scarfing down there food eager to see if Hunk was ok. 

After dinner they all went into Hunks room. Shiro bent down to touch his head, "Whoa... He's really warm." Lance nodded. Pidge stepped closer and shook Hunks sleeping shoulder, "Hey Hunk sorry for not noticing you were sick. Matt used to sit with me when I was sick. I can stay here if you want?" Hunk opened his eyes and nodded. Pidge smiled and grabbed a couple pillows. "Keith's gonna do it to." She glared at Kieth and he sat down RIGHT away. "Thanks guys." Hunk said. Lance whisper yelled, "Don't forget meeeeee. I'm gonna get pillows and blankets and we can sleep with Hunk tonight!" He ran out of the room. 

(PFFTTTT I HATE THE ALTEANS ARE JUST NON-EXISTENT LOOOOOLLLLLL)

Shiro started to turn around and said, "Ok Lance, he's sick so it's not a sleep over! We need to watch his temp to see if he gets worrsseee." Shiro started to chase Lance down the Hall. Hunk laughed at that. And before Lance could get back he was fast asleep. 

They all snuggled close on the floor with

(holy Frick my eyes just did the weirdest thing... Holy crap they went back an forth really quick.... Should I be scared? Nah. I'll be FINE.)

pillows and blankets. Shiro got up every once in a while and took Hunks temperature with the thermometer that Pidge made. "I'm sorry that I didn't notice you were sick. I'm gonna do everything in my power to get you better." Hunk lifted his head slightly so he could see Shiro better. "Thanks :)" He slurred. "Haha get some sleep kiddo." Hunk smiled and snuggled into his pillow, "okay."


End file.
